An Angels Revival
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Lloyd is dead, and now the group must search the world for the key to getting him back. But little do they know, this journey will be much harder than the last. SEQUEL TO ANGEL IN THE DARK!
1. Prologue

**An Angels Revival**

_**SilverMoon:** Wow..its finally done. I'm not the best with prologues so, please forgive me if it sucks.  
**Lloyd:** It won't suck, because I'm coming back to life! -grins-  
**Me:** Shut up...-glares-  
**Lloyd:** Sorry...  
**Me:** You better be, now, say the disclaimer. (Which we happen to hear so often XD)  
**Lloyd:** SilverMoon888 doesn't own ToS or Namco. Although like everyone else, she wishes she did.  
**Me:** Onto the story!!  
**Me: **PS. Its short!! ._

* * *

_Prologue_

_Rain pounded hard as three figures raced through the night, running in the direction of Iselia. "I hope were not too late.." One of the figures muttered._

_"We shouldn't be, the body won't start decaying yet." Another one stated._

_"Well, if you say so Kratos." The figure now known as Kratos grinned. _

_"I'm glad you're so trusting." Kratos said as he raced through the forest. After a few moments, they finally reached the village. They decided to sit and rest for a few minutes until they started off again. "So, I guess we head to Dirk's next, right?" He asked._

_"Yes, we go to his house, get what we're looking for, and head back to camp." Just as the figure stated that, a loud crash of thunder could be heard. _

_"We have to hurry." Kratos said as he stood up. Just then, another clash of thunder was sounded, followed by some lightning and then another big boom. "That lightning..." Kratos stated with wide eyes._

_"Dirk!" A figure with a female voice shouted and stood up. The rest of the group nodded and they took off again. This time though, they attempted to quicken their pace._

_"Raine, calm down. The lightning didn't hit the house straight on. It only hit near it." Kratos stated with confidence. The woman known as Raine sighed as she attempted to calm herself, breathing slowly in and out. "Better?" Kratos asked. Raine nodded and they continued towards Dirk's house. _

_One they reached their, they checked the house of any damage. Lucky for them, there was none. That including the two graves. Kratos looked back at the other two and they nodded. He got to work on lifting the stone that covered one of the graves. "Now remember." He grunted as he lifted up a huge slap of marble. "You have to be extra careful with his body. The bones will be very fragile." _

_"Right." Raine said as she gave a quick nod. By now, the body was removed from the deep hole that was its grave. _

_"I'm glad my bud will be back soon." A figure stated. (A/N: Guess who? XD)_

_"Zelos, for the last time, his name isn't "bud", its Lloyd." Kratos stated with an annoyed plastered on his face. Just then, the rain sped up and the drops started falling faster. Also, the lightning and thunder quickened. "At least we know the storm is moving." Kratos said while looking at the sky. "Lloyd..we will get you back." Kratos said, a blank stare on his face. "I promise."_

_"You know, just standing there talking to the sky won't do anything." Zelos grinned while holding Lloyd's pale and unmoving body. "Are you ready to head back to camp?" He asked Kratos._

_"Yes, lets go back now. C'mon Raine." He said while his hand motioned for her to follow Zelos and himself. She nodded and finished up with the grave and ran ahead to catch up. They had gotten his body, now they just needed to get him back._

* * *

_**  
Me:** I know, it sucked...-rubs back of neck-  
**Lloyd:** Uh..am I supposed to be comforting here?  
**Me:** -nods-  
**Lloyd:** Uh..okay...It didn't suck.  
**Me:** -glares- You're just saying that!!  
**Lloyd:** I know. -smiles-  
**Me:** Please review...-continues glaring at Lloyd._


	2. A Long Awaited Journey

**Ch. 1: Long Awaited Journey**

_**SilverMoon:** Uh, sorry for not updating in a while...  
**Lloyd: **Do I get revived yet?  
**Me:** Not in this chapter.  
**Lloyd: **Then I'm leaving! -walks out of room-  
**Me:** Uh...crap, Kratos get your butt over here!!  
**Kratos:** Do you need something?  
**Me: **I need you to help me.  
**Kratos:** Okay...  
**Me:** Do the disclaimer please.  
**Kratos:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** Onto the story!!_

* * *

Sunlight shined through the clearing as Zelos stood up and stretched. He sighed, the group was very quiet without the brunette. "Hey Zelos!! Do you want your breakfast or not? If not I'm gonna eat it!!" Genis shouted, breaking Zelos out of his thoughts.

"Eat it and you're dead you little runt!!" He shouted, keeping a smile on his face as he ran towards the rest of the group. He plopped down right in the middle of Kratos and Raine. "So, when do we leave?" He asked with some cheese hanging from his mouth.

"Right after we're done here. And Zelos, please don't talk with your mouth full, its unsanitary." Kratos sighed as he said that last part.

"Alright alright...old man." Zelos muttered. He finished eating his breakfast and stood. "I'm gonna go wash up real quick." He then walked out of the clearing towards a small stream. Meanwhile back at the camp, Sheena was sparring with Colette.

"Come on! I know you're faster than that!" Sheena taunted while lashing out with one of her cards. Colette responded almost immediately with a fake swipe upward and then swiftly brought the chakram down to Sheena's skull.

"How was that?" Colette asked, tilted her head to one side questionably.

"Ow!" Sheena threw her hands upward and started massaging her skull. She kept rubbing it until she was poked by Colette who had a worried look on her face. "Oh..sorry. It was good, I mean, it actually hurt!" She grinned while keeping one hand on her head to keep rubbing it. When she said that, Colette's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said while running off to go get the first aid kit.

"Colette's gotten better...don't you think?" Raine asked, glancing at the man beside her. He nodded his head in agreement. "I think, she wants to try her hardest for Lloyd." Raine stated, eyes following Colette as she fixed up Sheena's head. She heard a sigh and turned to look at Kratos. "I'm sorry..touchy subject, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But, she is. I can tell. After all...Lloyd was her best friend, right?" He raised an eyebrow while staring at the person beside him.

"Yes, and so was Genis they all we--" But before she could finish her sentence, Kratos stood a drew his sword out of its sheath. "What is it?" She asked while standing up and grabbing her staff.

"Monsters..." He said quietly while everyone else got into fighting positions. Just then, three wolves and an ogre burst out of the trees.

"Alright! This should be a piece of cake!" Zelos shouted while charging at a wolf. Everyone else followed in suit, but going after the other monsters that were there. Kratos hesitated and Zelos glanced behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Somethings off..." He grunted as he barely blocked on of the ogres attacks. "They seem stronger than before." He lashed out with his sword and successfully sliced part of the ogres arm off. The ogre in turn brought down its hammer and hit Kratos right on the arm, knocking his sword of out his hand and also knocking him to the ground.

"First Aid!" Raine shouted and started started to cast Ray. Kratos stood up and grabbed his sword, nodding his head in thanks to Raine. She nodded back. "Light, Ray!" She shouted and the light rays randomly shot down from places in the sky, hitting the ogre and two of the wolves, killing them instantly. After that the last wolf became relatively easy. It was defeated within a few minutes.

Kratos sat down and sighed. He hadn't used up all of his strength but he still got a little bit of a workout within that battle. He looked around at the rest of the gang and noted that none of them had sustained serious injuries. "First Aid." He heard Raine mutter as she healed some of Presea's wounds. "Is anyone else injured?" She asked, looking around at the rest of the group. They shook there heads no and she sat down.

"You were right Mr. Kratos. They were stronger." Colette said while trying to think hard about the battle.

"Are you hurt my cute little angel?" Zelos asked while crawling over to Colette. Sheena growled and whacked him over the head with one of her cards, earning a yelp from the Chosen.

"Would you two stop fooling around long enough for us to think correctly?" Regal asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're sorry..." Zelos and Sheena said in unison.

--

Falling. He was continuously falling into the black abyss that he was trapped in. He opened his eyes and only saw more darkness. He reached out his hand and only felt nothingness. He tried to speak but found that he could not talk. In other words, he couldn't do anything. But suddenly, he saw a light. The light freed him of his binds that kept him from doing anything.

He went towards it, reaching out to it. And he got to it. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he noticed he was in a completely white room with only one door. But he could tell it was sealed. "Its nice to finally meet you...Lloyd." A voice said. Lloyd looked around but only saw a reflection of himself.

"Are you...me?" He asked. He realized that he could speak in this white room. "Where am I?" He questioned to his "reflection".

"1, Yes, I am you. And 2, You are in our mind." The other Lloyd said with a smirk as he saw his other half's confusion.

"But...aren't I dead? Wasn't I killed?" He had so many questions not to mention he was confused as heck. He took the silence as a chance to examine the room more closely. The room wasn't all white, it actually had some very light blue hues to it. It also had a window that exposed more of the blackness that he was in earlier. He also noticed that the walls had little designs on them too.

"Hello?" The other Lloyd's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked back at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I just answered your question!" Receiving no comment from Lloyd, he decided to repeat his earlier statement. "Yes, you were killed, but not all the way, considering they just broke the bond between you and the real world. Meaning, you are trapped in this state of mind. Understand?"

"Uh...sort of...but how do I know I can trust you?" Lloyd questioned further. Putting one hand on his swords.

"What does your heart tell you?" His other half asked.

"It tells me that I can trust you and I can't trust you...but I don't understand." He answered with a puzzled look on his face.

"It means exactly what it told you." The other Lloyd grinned evilly as his other half laid down to fall asleep. This was going to be fun.

--

"And we are ready!!" Zelos shouted as the last members of the group got there belongings together. Finally, they were going to set out. After some severe training that is. Kratos, however, wasn't currently with the rest of them. He was standing on the edge of a nearby cliff.

"Lloyd...wherever you are...I'm coming." Kratos whispered to himself as he stared at the horizon. Finally, they were going to start there long awaited journey...

* * *

_  
**Me:** Hahahahaha!! Cliffhanger on chapter one! I am soo evil!!  
**Kratos:** Uh...yeah, but you'd better start working on the next chapter or you'll get hurt. -cough-me-cough-  
**Me:** Are you worried about Lloyd?  
**Kratos: **NO! Whatever are you talking about??  
**Me:** Whatever. You people just keep on reviewing and I will update soon!!  
**Kratos:** How are you so sure??  
**Me:** Uh...Because I am!  
**Kratos:** Whatever...-walks off-  
**Me: **Also, before you click that button, I plan on making these chapter longer so if you have any ideas that will help, **TELL ME**!!_


	3. To the Tower!

**Chapter 2: To the Tower**

_**SilverMoon888:** Sorry for not updating..I've been preparing for school...  
**Lloyd:** -sighs-  
**Me:** What's your problem?  
**Lloyd:** ...Nothing...  
**Me:** Anyways...School is going to be starting again...so..updates will be less frequent. (They never were really quick) But I will try to make them as quick as possible.  
**Lloyd:** No you won't...  
**Me:** So...uh...yeah. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco..Onto the story!!  
**Lloyd:** HEY!!  
**Me:** Oh and btw, in this story, they can still get to Derris-Kharlan. Just thought I'd let you know..._

* * *

Kratos sighed as he plunged his sword down into the back of another monster, hearing a satisfying crunch as the blades tip went into the spine. Jumping down from its back and landing on his feet, he glanced at his comrades. None of them seemed to have taken any damage during the battle. Hearing someone call his name he looked up to see Colette staring at him. "I'm sorry. Could you say that again?"

"I was just asking if you were alright..I mean, you had a weird look on your face..."

"I'm fine..I was just...thinking..." Kratos straightened himself and got to work on wiping the blood off his blade. He continued doing so until he heard a twig snap. Standing up and getting into a fighting stance, the rest of the group seemed to understand what he was doing as they also got into fight positions. Facing his head forward again he saw two bears and a giant grasshopper come out of the trees.

"This should be easy." Kratos heard Zelos say as they charged into the battle. Starting off with an upward slash and then a quick swipe downward was enough to land a nice gash on the arm of one of the bears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the grasshopper coming towards him with one of its blade-like claws pointing towards him. He easily deflected it with his shield. But this had caused him to lose focus on the bear.

"Look out!" Turning his head to look upward, he saw the bears arm coming down to meet his face. Suddenly, it was stopped by a chakram flying at it and slicing it clear off.

"Thanks." Kratos said as he finished off the grasshopper. He turned his attention to the rest of the battle and saw that more monsters had come during his own ordeal. Seeing that Genis had a few nasty cuts on him and that Raine was busy taking care of Regal, he decided to heal the half-elf. Taking the familiar stance, he started to cast. Everyone else saw this and immediately started to distract there other opponents. Finally finishing his spell, he felt the mana come surging out of his body and towards the half-elf to heal him. "Don't overdue it, First Aid!" Kratos said, completing the spell.

"Thanks Kratos!" Genis said as he finally finished off the monster with a hit to the side of its head. Kratos saw Zelos stab it in the back as if to make sure it was dead. Sighing, he scanned the others for injuries. Glad that there wasn't any, he sat down and went to work on cleaning his blade, again.

"Geez, these monsters really like attacking us, don't they?" Zelos said as he stretched.

"I know, two attacks in only a matter of minutes!" Genis said and sat down. It was true. They had only finished their first battle of the day until more monsters came out.

"Why don't we take this moment to rest?" Those words were said by Regal, who was busy wiping off his greaves.

"Yes. That would be in our best interest." Raine said, agreeing with Regal. _Besides..._She thought._ I need some time to regain my mana. _Digging in her pockets, she pulled out an orange gel and applied it to herself.

"So." Zelos said, sitting down on a nearby log. "Where are we going to again?"

"We are going to Derris-Kharlan, to see if we can find a way to revive Lloyd." Presea stated. Kratos flinched when he heard his sons name but didn't say anything.

--

"Well, are we ready to go?" Zelos said as he stood up again. Everyone else nodded and they set off again. They didn't bother using the Rehairds. (I hope I spelt that right) The ruins of the tower weren't that far from where they were.

--

Lloyd woke up to the same empty, white room. Glancing around, he saw that his other half was no where in sight. Standing up and straightening his clothes, he walked over to the sealed off door. Putting one hand on the knob, he tried to turn it. Finding that it was locked, he started to push on the door, only to be blown backwards when it opened from the other side. Looking up, he saw his other half standing in the doorway. "Good morning sleeping beauty." His other half joked as he shut the door and relocked it.

"How long was I out for?" Lloyd asked while standing up.

"About 10 hours. Not that long actually..." The other Lloyd walked over to a corner of the room, where a chair had appeared.

"Oh...so uh...how do I get out of here?"

"You can't. You're practically dead already. The only thing that's really keeping you alive is your own self, clinging to whatever life is left inside your body." Waving a hand, another chair appeared inside the room. Lloyd looked at it as if it was Mithos Yggdrasil himself. "Sit." Was all the other said. Lloyd obeyed and sat down in the chair, finding it extremely comfortable.

"So...I'm trapped in here?" Lloyd asked, getting a little worried.

"Basically, yes. But, if you may eventually think of something..I don't really know."

"You're not going to help? I mean, your me!" Lloyd glared at his other half.

"You know, its not really my problem. I have enough power to get myself out of here if I wanted to. But I can't, considering I am you and your practically dead."

"How do you even have that kind of power?" Sitting up straight now, Lloyd looking into his other half's dark, blood red eyes.

"I am an angel. And I also carry the unknown power of your exsphere/cruxis crystal inside of me." Looking up, he noticed that his others eyes were wide in shock, or fear. He didn't really know nor did he care.

"What unknown power? Are you talking about the one that Yggdrasil and Dad were talking about?" Lloyd said in shock. How did he know about that?

"Yes and no. They were mostly talking about your angelic abilities. They were made more stronger because you were a half angel with very unstable mana." He stated while making a glass of water appear at his side. "And if you're wondering how I know all this, I live inside of you."

"How do you know what I was thinking about?" Lloyd asked, his trust for the angel lowering.

"Just a guess." His other half winked. Suddenly, Lloyd felt as if the whole room was spinning. Noticing that the chair had a foot rest in it, he laid himself back and fell asleep quickly. "Well...actually...I just read your thoughts, but you don't know that now do you?" The other Lloyd chuckled as he drank the rest of the water out of the glass.

--

As the group was nearing the tower, Kratos, who was currently carrying Lloyd's body on his back, felt the body twitch. Glancing back, he still saw no sign of breathing, nor life in the boy. Sighing, he continued the trek towards the Tower of Salvation. Wondering just how they were going to save his son.

* * *

_  
**Me:** I know..suckish ending. Sorry about that.  
**Lloyd:** -sigh- Yeah...whatever...-leaves the room-  
**Me:** Um, Kratos! You around?  
**Kratos:** You called?  
**Me:** Phew, thought I was alone for a second!  
**Kratos:** -finishes reading chapter- Hm, I think your grammar has improved a little...  
**Me:** Really?  
**Kratos:** ..yes...  
**Me: **Yay!! XD Review and you'll get a Kratos cookie!! Also, word count for this chapter was 1,397!!  
_


	4. Yggdrasil

**Ch. 3: Yggdrasil  
**

_**SilverMoon888:** Wow, I think this is my earliest update yet...maybe...  
**Kratos:** Probably...  
**Me:** Where's your son at?  
**Kratos:** Well, he left in the last chapter and hasn't come back since...  
**Me:** Oh..okay. Hey, is that Mithos over there stealing your son's unconscious body?  
**Kratos:** -glares in that direction and runs off-  
**Me: **Sucker...Anyways, I don't own ToS or Namco! Onto the story! Oh and...**this is origin talking.**_ _Just thought I'd let you know._

* * *

Staring at the building towering before them, the group gaped at the sight before them. The tower of salvation had completely disappeared, leaving just the alter; held up by the few poles still connected to the ground. "What happened?" Genis asked in a hushed voice that barely reached his comrades' ears.

"It happened probably because the world was put back together and no longer needed the connection." Kratos stated, "But as you can see, the alter is still here, for it is the link between Derris-Kharlan and this world."

"I see, then we can still get to Derris-Kharlan from here?" Raine questioned. "MARVELOUS!" Seeing that his sister had gone up to the alter and started to rub her face against the stone, Genis pulled her back towards the rest of the group. Once she was restrained, Kratos took the chance to hand Zelos the Eternal Sword and the Ring of the pact.

"You are sure you can do this, Zelos?" Kratos asked skeptically.

Zelos winked, "Of course! You dare doubt the Great Magnificent Zelos?" The group sighed and anime-falled.

"Just do it you idiot Cho-" Sheena stopped herself in mid-sentence. "I mean..retard."

"Of course, hunny!" Zelos gave her a grin and then stepped up to the alter. "Eternal Sword." He started. "Your current master is not around, but could you listen to me and take us up to Derris-Kharlan?" Zelos asked as nicely as he could. His number one priority at the moment: Don't anger Origin.

_**"If what you say is true, then I shall do it." **_The Eternal Sword lifted itself into the air. But suddenly, it faltered. _**"I have but one more request before I fulfill yours."**_

"Uh, sure. What is that you want?" Zelos asked, continuing on attempting to be polite.

_**"One: Work on your acting. And Two: Please, do your best to save the master."**_ With that request said, the sword lifted itself fully into the air and disappeared, forming a barrier around the group. As the bubble lifted into the air, Kratos swore that he felt the body twitch again. Turning his head back, he still saw no sign of life. What could be bothering his son, wherever he was right now?"

--

Lloyd woke up again to the sound of music playing the same three notes over and over again. Cracking one eye open, he examined his current state. He glanced down at his feet, which were currently being held up by a footrest that attached to the chair that he was laying on. Putting his hands on one armrest of the chair, he hoisted himself over the edge and onto the cold marble floor below. Standing up straight, he glanced around. The room kinda felt empty without his other half around.

"Looking for me, Lloyd-chan?" Turning around, he saw his other half standing in the open doorway. Also, the music notes had suddenly gotten louder.

"Where is that music coming from..?" Lloyd asked, placing his hands on his ears. They were ringing and it was starting to get annoying. He dropped to his knees from the magnitude of the sound in his ears.

"Instead of answering..why don't I show you?" Lloyd looked up to see a hand extended in front of his face.

"Why should I trust you? After all, you could be leading me to my death." He stated, feeling his lips crack because they were dry. Lloyd heard his other half sigh.

"You were never the trustworthy one after the incident with Zelos, were you Lloyd." His other half rolled his eyes as he stared down at Lloyd. "Well. You gonna take my hand or just sit there like a freaking bum?"

"Uh. Oh, Sorry..I was thinking..." Lloyd grabbed his others hand and was lifted into the air, being pulled to his feet by the half-angel.

"Whatever." He walked to the door and pulled it open again. Glancing back at Lloyd, he noticed that he was still standing there. "You coming or what?"

"S-sorry, thinking again." Lloyd walked up to his other half and stopped when he reached the doorway, waiting for him to take the lead.

"You should really stop thinking so much, your brain could explode." The other Lloyd "tsked" at his and walked out the door. Lloyd following closely behind him.

Once outside of the room, Lloyd realized that they were somewhere in Welgaia. "How did we get here?" He muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. _'Yup'_, He thought, _'still the same dark starry sky.' _Noticing that his other had not answered his question, he repeated it. "I said. How did we get here?"

"Oh sorry...I seem to have caught your thinking disease." His other grinned slightly. But on the inside, he was confused. _'Somethings changed...' _Deciding it was a good time to answer Lloyd's question, he glanced back down at him. "You've been here this whole time. Its just..." He put his hand to his head as to try and think more clearly. "You're in the spirit realm." He finished his sentence. _'This mana...could it be?' _Suddenly he heard a thump. Looking back up, he saw that Lloyd had fallen to his knees. "Something wrong..?" He asked.

"The ringing...it won't stop!" Lloyd shouted as he clutched his head. "Wait..." He said, his thoughts finally coming up with in answer. "This is..mana, isn't it?" Before his other half could answer, they heard footsteps, as if someone was walking over to them. Lloyd looked over and gasped at who he saw. "Yggdrasil.."

--

Once the group had finally reached the City of Angels, they saw that it had changed significantly. The leftover angels were now living in there own civilization. Everywhere, the angels were doing something. Some of them were removing the Cruxis Crystals of other angels, while some where attempting to build houses out of some leftover materials of Mithos' castle. Kratos heard someone gasp behind him and turned his head slightly to see Genis, his face covered with awe.

"Wow...so much has..changed!" Colette shouted, a bright smile on her face. One of the angels floated over to them and gasped.

"Lord Kratos! And...Lord Lloyd! What has happened to him?!" The angel asked in shock.

"Its just Kratos and Lloyd now. And um..." Kratos was busy trying to figure out what to say when Regal saved him the trouble.

"He has...had an accident. We are currently trying to find a way to save him." Regal lied. Well, actually it was mostly true. But they don't know that. (A/N: XD)

"Oh..well, if you need to use our technology for something..all you need to do is go into the old room where the Mana Fragments used to be held and its all in there." Seeing the group nod in understanding, the angel floated off to go help with building houses.

"Shall we go to the technology room then?" Kratos asked, turning around to see if the group agreed. Which they did.

Walking in the direction angel told them to go, the quickly found themselves in a completely renovated new room. Kratos looked back down where the corridors used to be. He noticed that they had widened them and placed machines on the walls on the side and one big machine on the back wall. Realizing that that was the one they needed to use, he ran down the hallway as fast as he could without knocking Lloyd off of his back.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Genis shouted as the rest of the group went down the hall after Kratos. Once they reached the machine Kratos was standing by, they saw that he was typing in something. Genis was just about to ask, when Kratos put a hand up to silence him.

"Quiet, I'm doing something." Kratos muttered as he typed in something. He stared at the result and smiled slightly to himself.

"What is it Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked innocently.

"I've found out how to bring him back. And we already have two of the items we need." Kratos continued to stare at the screen, glad that they could finally bring him back.

--

"Yggdrasil..?" Lloyd choked out in a small voice.

"Hm, I thought it was Lord Yggdrasil, eh Lloyd?" Yggdrasil said with a smirk. Lloyd looked over to his other and gasped in horror as he saw him bow to the former Cruxis leader.

"Its good to see you again, Lord Yggdrasil." The other bowed deeply in respect.

"Rise, Lloyd." Yggdrasil made a motion with his hand for the other Lloyd to rise.

"Um...I'm just gonna..go now..." Lloyd said. He ran off back towards the room and made it inside easily. For a brief second, he wondered why the didn't follow him. But he shook that thought away as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Meanwhile, back outside the room, Yggdrasil and the other Lloyd were still talking quietly. "So, are you sure you can do this Lord Yggdrasil?" The other Lloyd questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, of course. After all, my Cruxis Crystal is still intertwined with his exsphere." The former Cruxis leader grinned evilly at the thought.

"Good..."

* * *

_  
**Me:** HA! Its finally finished!! I'm so happy now!!  
**Kratos:** -walks back angrily- You tricked me...  
**Me:** Uh...no..?  
**Kratos:** Five...four...three...  
**Me:** -runs off-  
**Kratos:** -gives chase-  
**Lloyd:** -comes out of nowhere- Just review before those two kill themselves. Oh, and, word count was 1,687. -goes off to read a book-_  
**-WORLD EXPLODES- **


	5. The Chase

**Ch. 5: The Chase  
**

_**SilverMoon888: **Sorry for not updating in a while!!**  
Lloyd:** Its your own fault!  
**Me:** Shut up!  
**Lloyd:** Make me!  
**Me:** Anyways, I really am sorry! But here is the new chapter! I hope it makes up!!  
**Lloyd:** You can't ignore me!  
**Me:** Hm..Kratos, could you say the disclaimer for me?  
**Kratos:** Of course. SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Lloyd:** HEY!!  
**Me:** Onto the story!!_

* * *

Kratos was broken out of his thoughts to the sound of footsteps approaching. He glanced up to see a hooded figure walking towards him. Almost immediately he recognized who it was. "Yuan, have you found the locations of the items?" Kratos asked in a hushed whisper, attempting not to wake the rest of the group.

"We've located the Dragons Crest, but we cannot find his exsphere anywhere." Yuan glanced behind Kratos in fear that the group might awaken to his voice. Kratos noticed this.

"Don't worry, they're all fast asleep." Kratos assured him. Yuan didn't look convinced.

"If you say so.." He said. "Anyways, if you wish to find the Dragons Crest. You must go to the Dragon's den. Or so the past references say." Yuan said while glancing up at the sky. A star glittered, and then went out. Never again to be seen from the human eye. "I must be leaving." Yuan said while turning to leave. He turned back to Kratos. "By the way, when you're looking for the Dragons Crest, I suggest you be wary of the Dragon's eggs, the dragon might get angry if you get too close." With that said, he walked off to join into the nighttime shadows.

Kratos sighed and turned back in the direction of Lloyd's body. "We'll bring you back, I swear."

---

The next morning, the cleanup of camp with by without a word being said. Finally, Kratos spoke up. "I know where we can find the first item."

"You haven't even told us what the three items were." Genis said while picking up a stray sleeping bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The three items we need are, one, the unicorns horn. Which, obviously, we already have. Second is a Dragons Crest. Third is, Lloyd's exsphere." Kratos paused, waiting to see their reactions.

"Well, since you said we need the Unicorns Horn, that means we must need Resurrection." Regal concluded. "But what is a 'Dragons Crest'?"

"Is it like a keycrest?" Colette spoke up.

"Sort of. Its really more of a gem." Kratos said while finishing up cleaning his area.

"Okay. Then what about his exsphere, its no longer attached to his body, so what do we do about that?" Said Raine.

"I don't know..." Kratos sighed. It seemed he didn't know a lot of things lately.

---

Lloyd woke up with his back in a very uncomfortable position. Also, there was a very loud pounding noise coming from just above his head. He stood, rubbed his back, and turned around. Seeing the familiar sight of the white door he sighed. "Shut up. I coming." With that, the pounding stopped. Lloyd walked over to the door and opened it to see his other self.

"Good morning sleepy head." The other Lloyd said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up..." Lloyd turned around and walked over to the other side of the room.

"No need to avoid me."

"You're plotting something." Lloyd whispered. "Plotting with Yggdrasil."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" 'Lloyd'**(1)** asked, shocked.

"Hehe." Lloyd turned around. "I was only joking! You should have seen your face!" Lloyd laughed while mimicking the face his other made. Even though, he still believed that Yggdrasil was up to something, he just didn't know what yet. But he would find out soon enough.

---

Kratos glanced up at the sky and noticed that clouds were starting to form. "I think we should find shelter." He suggested.

"That's probably the best idea, considering that it seems it will rain." Regal said, agreeing with Kratos. Everyone else in the group agreed too. With that being said, the headed to a nearby village and found an inn.

That night, Kratos was restless. The pounding of the rain on the house wasn't helping either, nor was the fact that he could not sleep. He sighed and continued to stare out the window. He heard the covers on Lloyd's bed shift and whirled his head around, only to see that Lloyd was in the same position he was in when Kratos put him there. "I must be imagining things..." He sighed again and turned back towards the window.

---

"You're not imagining things you old man." 'Lloyd' said in a mischievous tone.

"What was that?" The real Lloyd said while turning to the other person in the room.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." 'Lloyd' said while laying back down on the mat.

"Sure it was..." Lloyd said with a suspicious look. "...sure it was..."

---

The next morning, Kratos woke the rest of the group at sunrise.

"Why so early?" Genis said with a yawn.

"It will take time to reach our destination today. I plan on reaching there before nightfall. Unless you wish to be attacked during the dark." Kratos said, almost jokingly. He almost grinned when he saw Genis shudder at the thought.

After they had eaten breakfast, they headed out in the direction of the Fooji Mountains**(2)**. "Where exactly is our destination, Kratos?" Raine said while wiping the sweat off her forehead. After all, they were going through the desert in order to get there.

"We are going to a hidden cave deep within the Fooji Mountain." Kratos said while safely avoiding a snake biting at his ankle. He stepped on its head and it never moved again.

"Okay, but how do you know where we're going? We don't have a map with us." Genis said while making a grossed out face as blood spurted out of the snakes skull.

"My sense of direction. Also, the Fooji Mountains was in the same area of the desert, so it only makes sense that when the worlds merged that it would be in the same place as the desert." Kratos explained.

The rest of the journey was silent. Except for the occasional battle every now and then. Sadly, and to Kratos' disappointment, they had to stop in Triet for the night because Genis, Presea and Colette were all suffering from fatigue. The group said goodnight and Kratos took his watch on the roof of the hotel.

He sat alone there for sometime. The only movement being his hair that was occasionally ruffled by the cool night winds of the desert. Suddenly, Kratos felt regret for losing feeling of all things. He sighed and stared up at the moon. "Lloyd, wherever you are, what are you doing right now?"

---

Lloyd, however, was having a difficult time at the moment. "Get away from me!" He shouted and kicked at the person again.

"Oh but Lloyd-Chan! I just want a hug!" The person reached their arms out again at Lloyd, who swiftly dodged them and ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the person was stopped by an almost perfect clone of Lloyd. His other half. Or better known as the Evil Lloyd. He slapped the person across the face. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Lloyd doesn't want a hug." 'Lloyd' stated simply. The person ran off, sobbing loudly and over-dramatically. 'Lloyd' turned back towards the real Lloyd. "Jeez, the female angels seem to have taken a liking to you."

"Whatever. I'm going back now." Lloyd walked off in the direction of the white room, leaving the other Lloyd chuckling quietly.

"Oh Lloyd, you continue to amuse me with your obliviousness." With that said 'Lloyd' walked off after Lloyd, running to catch up with him.

* * *

**1: This will be the new label for the Other Lloyd. He will be known as 'Lloyd'.  
**

**2: Yes, I know I did not explain it in the last story but the worlds were reunited. **

---------------

_**Me:** I know I know, short. And for that, I apologize.  
**Lloyd:** Sure you do...  
**Me:** So, Kratos, what did you think?  
**Kratos:** Pretty good...  
**Lloyd:** Stop ignoring me!! -runs off-  
**Me:** Uh-oh, I think I went too far....-runs off after Lloyd-  
**Kratos:** ...Um...well....review or Lloyd will go emo? -runs off after Lloyd also-  
**Genis:** Word count for the chapter was...-dramatic music- 1,574!! Short...-runs off-_


	6. A Devils Revival

**Ch. 6: A Devil's Revival**

_**SilverMoon:** CREEPY!!!  
**Lloyd:** What?  
**Me:** Sorry...I just saw something creepy on Family Guy. -shudders-  
**Lloyd:** Whatever....  
**Me:** But anyways. Its gone now so....yeah.  
**Lloyd:** You're weird.  
**Me:** Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in FOREVER!! T_T I've been so busy!! SORRY!! -cries-  
**Lloyd: **.....  
**Me:** T_T  
**Lloyd:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco. If she did...-shudders-  
**Me:** ......  
**Lloyd:** Onto the story. -sighs-_

* * *

Lloyd sat up in the white room and saw that his other self was currently not in there. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up from the couch he was lying on. He walked over towards the door and noted that it was locked when he tried to turn the handle. "Stupid other self...." He muttered and walked back over to the couch.

Recently, his other self had brought in a bookshelf, hoping that Lloyd could actually learn _something_ while he was in here. Lloyd, on the other hand, actually did want to read some of the books on the bookshelf. It seemed pretty interesting.

So when he got back to the couch, he picked up the book he was reading and continued from where he had left off. The cover of the book was a blood red color with gold on the edges of it. The title was, "The History of the Kharlan War".

He was just about to get to the most gruesome part of all when he heard the door slowly creak open. When he looked up, his other had just walked into the room.

"Oh, so I see your awake." 'Lloyd'**(1)** said with a tone of teasing distaste. "And I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away so I wouldn't have to hear your voice." He let out a small chuckle and walked over to where Lloyd was sitting. "Oh my god! Your actually reading!" He made a surprised face and then sat down next to Lloyd.

"You know, sometimes I just wanna through you off a building." Lloyd said while glaring at the man sitting next to him. His other just laughed loudly and stared at the page in the book that Lloyd was on. It said something about a man being stabbed fourty-six times before the half-elf was through with him. Or something like that. The other looked back up at Lloyd.

"Your face is hilarious when you're trying to concentrate." Lloyd looked up at the comment and glared hatefully at 'Lloyd'.

"I'm gonna kill you." Lloyd stuck his bookmark in the book and closed it before bashing his other on the head. He repeatedly bashed him on the head until his other half stood up and ran out of the room, the door automatically locking behind him.

When he got outside, Yggdrasil was waiting for him. He bowed and then stood. "Is everything set?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"Yes. Shall we do it now?"

"Of course."

--------------------

Kratos sighed and brushed a bead of sweat off his forhead. Walking through the desert was probably the worst part of finding the Dragon's Den. Most of all, he had know idea where the den was in the first place. He muttered a curse under his breath and then noticed that he was falling behind. He walked a little faster and quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

"So Kratos, do you know where this 'Dragon's Den' is?" Raine asked in a skeptical tone.

"Well, I've concluded that it must be somewhere in the desert, seeing as that's the hottest part of the world." Kratos said while scanning the area over with his eyes. "So, probably somewhere in this area."

"Colette!" Genis shouted as the angel girl lowered herself to the ground. She had been searching up in the skies to see if she could find anything that might be suitable for a dragon to rest in. "Find anything?" Genis asked with a hopeful look.

"Actually, there's a mountain just over that hill of sand. I saw something like a hole in it but didn't want to go any further, sorry." She said, wings disappearing behind her back.

"We shall head there then." Regal said. The rest of them nodded and they set off towards the mountain.

--------------------

'Lloyd' walked over towards the stone embedded into the ground and stood on it. He spread his arms out and began chanting, "Power from the heavens, strength from Hell. Bring back my soul, reunite it with its body." He paused, going through his memories, finding the rest of the chant, "I command you, Ressurect!!" He shouted taking the real Lloyd's exsphere and placing it in the keycrest on his left hand.

Then, everything went white, and he couldn't tell where he was. Soon though, he would be back where he wanted to be. Soon.

--------------------

Lloyd stood up from the couch, having finished the book and was about to place it back on the shelf when he felt a searing pain shoot up his spine and into his chest. The book fell to the floor with a thump as Lloyd lost control of his body.

White light flashed in front of his eyes before everything went black, and he couldn't tell where he was. Little did he know, he would be back where he wanted to be. Soon.**(2)**

--------------------

Kratos set Lloyd's body on the sandy ground. They had stopped to rest under a tree. Genis was preparing lunch for them while everyone else either rested or played in the nearby oasis.

Suddenly, he felt the body twitch. Then it twitched again. Soon, it seemed as if Lloyd were having a seizure. "Everyone! Come here quickly!" Kratos shouted while watching the odd scene in front of him.

Everyone ran up and stared in shock at what was happening to Lloyd. Then suddenly, as quick as it had started, it stopped. And a shallow breathing came from Lloyd's throat.

Then, his eyes opened. The most shocking moment of all for Kratos. But the scarey thing was, they were red. Blood red.

--------------------

Lloyd opened his eyes slowly, not wanting the searing pain to come back. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that he was in an empty room. Almost like the other one yet...black.

He saw a light appear in front of him and stared in wonder as the vision became clearer. It was of his dad, kneeling over him, and everyone else staring with worry in their eyes in the background.

Then it hit him. He was seeing through his eyes. Yet, not fully controling the body. Then, his father's eyes went wide, and he jumped back, as if dodging something. Then Lloyd saw the edge of the blade from a sword. His dad was being attacked! And most of all, by him!

--------------------

Kratos jumped back, just barely dodging the sword that was aimed for his throat. Another swipe from the sword, another dodge from Kratos. Why was his son attacking him? He dodged again, but not quick enough this time, for his cheek now had a small cut on it. It started to bleed, but was suddenly stopped by a warm green light. Kratos realized that Raine or someone had casted First Aid.

He dodged again and then grabbed his son by the shoulders. "What did you do with my son?" He said with a deadly glare that darkened by the second plastered on his face.

"Ooo, I never liked it when you were mad. It scared me." The voice that came out was just like Lloyd's, yet somehow colder.

"Who are you?" Kratos said, tightening his grip on the teen beneath him.

"Well, I'm your son." 'Lloyd' gave Kratos a smile and then with a force that Kratos didn't know Lloyd had, pushed him off him and stood up. "Well, goodbye for now!" He smiled and then teleported to Hell knows where.

Kratos stared in shock at where Lloyd used to be and felt a feeling of hoplessness.

* * *

_**Me:** ....T_T  
**Lloyd:** -sigh- Are you okay?  
**Me:** Yeah..sure...  
**Lloyd:** Look, I'm sure the readers don't mind.  
**Me:** Really?  
**Lloyd:** Yeah...  
**Me:** YAY!! -jumps up and down happily-  
**Lloyd:** Okay...um...review please?  
**Me:** Word count was.....1,543!! SHORT!! T_T_


	7. An Angels Revival FINAL CHAPTER!

**Ch. 7: An Angel's Revival**

_**SilverMoon:** ....I FEEL SO HORRIBLE!!!  
**Lloyd:** Why?  
**Me:** I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE....4 MONTHS!!! I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR!!!  
**Lloyd:** Well....I guess I'd have to object to that...I guess...  
**Me:** Seriously? You're being nice to me? YAY!! I feel better now. But seriously, I'm sorry. So I'm gonna (try and) make this chapter extra long!!  
**Lloyd:** Okay....um...  
**Me:** DISCLAIM ME!! wOOt!!  
**Lloyd:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco...?  
**Me:** Onto the story!!_

_**Lloyd speaking (when he's talking to his other self)**_

_''Lloyd'(Evil Twin Lloyd) speaking to Lloyd' _

_Origins' voice in Kratos' mind_

_

* * *

_

Okay. Kratos knew that he had been searching for well over six hours for the lost angel. He was seriously starting to lose patience with red eyed teen. He had already searched every where his evil/manical son could've gone.

Sitting down on a boulder and crossing his legs, he began to think. Where would he go if he were an evil angel that had been trapped in somebodies body for over 17 years? _Probably somewhere he could... _That was it! He had an idea. Now all he had to do was get the others.

---------

Lloyd paced inside his mind. What could he do to get out? He had completely lost every idea he had to get his evil self out of his body. Now his body was running around and destroying everything in his path. If only he could contact his dad somehow and have him come and stop him.

Lloyd felt a loud ringing in his ears, then there came his other's voice,

_'Its futile Lloyd. You can never escape fate. It was meant to be this way.' _

**_That's what you think. I bet dad's planning something right now, he's gonna stop you! _**

_'Believe what you will. It doesn't matter anyways.' _

Then the voice was gone. Lloyd felt his body waver. Then he realized that the evil him was trying to kick him out of his body. He forced the wavering to stop and saw something shimmer in front of him, he realized that he was seeing through his eyes again. 'Lloyd' had gone into a cave and was picking up some sort of stone. It was a deep maroon color and it shined like it was a star.

**_What is that? _**Lloyd said aloud to no one important.

---------

"I found it." 'Lloyd' said as he picked up the stone and smiled wickedly. "They'll never get it now." _'And you'll never be free again!!' _He said to the real Lloyd inside of him.

He turned as he heard footsteps. "Crap...they found me." He quickly pulled out his wings and teleported away in a poof of red and blue feathers.

Kratos ran in just as the feathers disintegrated into tiny sparkles of mana. He noted that the Dragons Crest was already out of its spot. Not to mention the Dragon was in the shadows, probably dead, and its eggs were smashed.

The group fiiled into the small cave. "So, where is it?" Zelos asked, an unconvinced look passing across his face.

"It should've been here. But fake Lloyd must've gotten here before us. We've gotta find him. He should be around here somewhere." Kratos said, walking out of the cave angrily, frustration coursing in his veins.

----------

Yuan was sitting at his desk, filling out some papers that he had to sign for the Renegades. He heard a brisk knock on his door and replied, "Come in."

When he looked up, he saw Lloyd glaring at him, swords out and pointed at him.

"Oh Lloyd, what a pleasant surprise." Yuan said, noting the color change in Lloyd's eyes. He stood and stacked his papers neatly, "So, what did you need from me?"

"I want you to tell me where the rest of the items are before I rip your freakin head off." 'Lloyd' snarled. He grinned when Yuan flinched at his harsh tone of voice.

"You're not Lloyd."

"Correct."

"So, who are you?" Yuan said as he readied his weapon behind his back. He saw something flash in Lloyd's eyes, a change of color, just for a second. Then it was gone.

"I am the other side of Lloyd, the darker side." He smirked evilly and charged at Yuan. Yuan reacted immediately and brought his double edged blade and blocked the strike.

'Lloyd' snarled in frustration and used his other sword to swipe under the double sword. Yuan jumped back just in time to dodge it. When he recovered from the jump, he heard the familiar chant.

"Rest in peace sinners, JUDGEMENT!!" 'Lloyd' shouted and the beams of light came crashing onto the ground. Yuan mangaged to dodge each one, but it caused him to lower his guard against 'Lloyd'. He looked up and just barely dodged a demonic thrust. He had to admit, this other side of Lloyd was quite a fighter.

'Lloyd' glared at Yuan. He was becoming a nuisance. He'd have to end this soon or they'd find him here. He saw the papers scattered across Yuans desk and grabbed the ones that were about the items needed to revive Lloyd.

He grinned and teleported away just as Yuan charged at him again.

"Damn." Yuan growled.

----------

Lloyd saw the battle. He hoped Yuan was okay. He'd have to apologize later when he was normal again. But the main thing was that he needed to find out why in the heck 'Lloyd' needed those items when they were used revived him. He was the last person that 'Lloyd' wanted to see. So why...

_'To stop you from getting revived of course. Without the crest and your exsphere, they'll never be able to._' 'Lloyd' laughed manically inside the small black room and it echoed loudly.

**_You won't win. I won't let you_**. Lloyd said, running out of ideas. He was going to be trapped here forever. He looked at his hand and noticed his exsphere was still there. How could he get it out and into the real world? He decided to try contacting Origin after this conversation was over. He stayed still and listened for a minute and didn't hear the ringing that signified that 'Lloyd' was trying to contact him.

_**Origin!! **_He shouted to the sky. He heard a faint 'yes?' from somewhere in his mind. He walked around and started looking for the source of the voice.

----------

Kratos decided to head back to Yuan's to try and see if he found out where Lloyd's exsphere was. But when he entered the office, everything was in shambles. He found Yuan sitting at the remainders of his desk and glaring hatefully.

"Yuan, what happened here?" Kratos asked as he cautiously walked in, looking for whoever did this.

"Well, your son. Sort of." Yuan said as he stood and walked towards the group. He noticed that Kratos was aura was very distressed. "Yes, I've lost the papers. But I know where the exsphere is."

"Where?!" Kratos asked.

"It still on Lloyds' body. You just can't see it and/or touch it." Yuan said. He walked back over to his desk and started rearranging the things to look like it was before 'Lloyd' showed up.

Kratos nodded and walked out of the room, the group following out silently.

----------

Lloyd walked over to where a door was. Purple smoke (Lloyd guessed it was mana) was coming out from under the door. He pushed it open and saw Origin floating there.

Chains bound his hands (all four of 'em!) and feet to the walls and floor. He looked like he hadn't (if he even could) eaten in days. His face was almost see-through along with the rest of his body.

"Are you okay?!" Lloyd said, running up to the summon spirit king.

"I am fine master....just low on mana..." Origin's voice sounded forced and very weak.

"Um...do you think you could send this out to my dad?" he said, pointing to his exshpere, "Or like, tell him where we are?" He said, not wanting to make the summon spirit force himself to hard and end up disappearing forever.

"I...will try master..." Origin began to glow with a white light. After a few seconds, it was gone, and so was Lloyd's exsphere. "I sent him the message...and the exsphere..." He coughed and some of him faded out completely. Soon though, it shimmered and came back, barely.

"T-thanks....I'll be going now....um...." Lloyd turned and walked out of the room. The sight was too horrible to look at any longer. He walked down the long hallways and eventually ended up back in the dark black room with the big screen. Currently, 'Lloyd' was camping out in some woods quite a ways away from the Renegade base.

--------

Kratos heard something echo in his mind that sounded like Origin's voice. _Look up....The master is in the direction of the smoke. Please....help him...._Kratos looked up and saw smoke.

He reached the camp and hid behind a tree, expertly hiding his mana signature. He saw 'Lloyd' sitting in front of a fire and cooking something that looked like soup. He was concentrating very hard, like he was having trouble cooking or something.

Something plopped softly in the grass next to his feet. Kratos looked down and saw that Lloyd's exsphere had appeared at his feet. "How..." He muttered but decided to find out later. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket.

He felt 'Lloyd' lower his guard for an instant and charged. He pulled out Flamburge and swiped at 'Lloyds'' head. He missed on purpose but it was enough to startle 'Lloyd'.

He knocked 'Lloyd' out with the hilt of his sword and pulled the Dragon's Crest out of his pocket. He attatched it to Lloyd in place of his key crest and hoped for the best. He placed Lloyd's exsphere in the Dragon's Crest and called to Raine who was hiding in the bushes.

She ran out, "The unicorns horn?" She asked as she reached Kratos who was kneeling by Lloyd. Kratos nodded slightly and Raine pulled out her staff and started the familiar chant. "Ressurection!!" She shouted.

The body twitched and Lloyd's eyes opened. One of them was brown and one was red. They kept switching, like both Lloyd's were fighting for control.

At first it seemed as if Lloyd was going to lose and 'Lloyd' was going to take over all of the control in the body. Then, with Kratos' and everyones pleas, Lloyd finally won!!

He sat up and looked around sleepily, as if he had been asleep for years on end.

"D-dad?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. Then, as if shocked by electricity, "OH MY GOD!!! ORIGIN!!" His eyes widened and he looked around, finally taking in his surroundings. "W-where am I?"

"We're just outside of Iselia. Your other half took over your body for a while but now you've got control. Everythings fine now." Kratos said with a small smile.

"Did...did Kratos just smile?!?" Genis shouted, eyes wide and pupils small.

The whole group seemed relaxed. And it seemed everything would be fine.

Key word: Seemed.

* * *

_**Me:** So, did you all like the story? Its FINALLY DONE!!!  
**Lloyd:** Good. So, can you update your other ones?  
**Me:** Dude! Its like one thirty in the morning and I'm dead tired! I'll do it later....XD  
**Lloyd:** Whatever...-falls asleep-  
**Me:** Well...I hope you liked the story and I MIGHT make a sequel. If I ever feel like it. I know the whole story itself was short but...sorry.....  
**Lloyd:** -drools-  
**Me:** -rolls eyes- Anyways. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!! Oh and wordcount was....-drumroll- 2,214!! It was pretty long I think. REVIEW AND STOP LISTENING TO ME BLABBER!!!_

**-SilverMoon888**


End file.
